narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Finał w deszczu łez
"Finał w deszczu łez" (涙雨の結末, Namida Ame no Ketsumatsu) jest 134. odcinkiem anime Naruto. Opis Sasuke, po aktywacji jego drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci nieba, śmieje się i mówi Naruto arogancko, że ma poczucie, że nie straci. Rozwścieczony Naruto rusza na Sasuke, a obaj ścierają się wzbijając chmurę odłamków. Gdy kurz opada, Naruto jest w szoku, widząc gigantyczne skrzydło wychodzi z tyłu Sasuke, który odchylany jego atak. Sasuke rozciąga skrzydła i wysyła Naruto strzelając w kierunku przeciwległego brzegu rzeki. Drugie skrzydło łzy w tył koszuli Sasuke i jęczy z bólu. Pamięta ostrzeżenie Sakona nie wykorzystać w pełni uwolnionego przeklętej pieczęci zbyt długo. Wiedząc, że jego ciało będzie osłabienie, jeśli są przechowywane w tym stanie, Sasuke mówi, że nie ma czasu do stracenia. Naruto stoi, jego lewa ręka zupełnie nieruchoma. Zdaje sobie sprawę, forma Dziewięcioogoniastego bierze piętno na jego ciele, które Sasuke szczęśliwie odnotuje również. Sasuke powiedział Naruto, że walczą w Dolinie Końca, i że jest to idealny etap ich walce. Seria retrospekcji podsumowuje relacje obu chłopców do tego punktu: tworzenia drużyny 7; lepsze umiejętności Sasuke; Naruto niesamowita poprawa; Późniejsza zazdrość Sasuke; i ich nieunikniona walka na dachu. Sasuke przewiduje Itachiego zniekształcony Sharingan, który napędza go w celu utworzenia Chidori po raz trzeci. Naruto prostuje się i tworzy Demonicznego Lisa Rasengan używając tylko jednej ręki. Siła Sasuke Chidori wzrasta, stając się trzepotanie Chidori. Zarówno ruszają ninja na siebie z ich ostatecznych technikami. Zderzają się one w eksplozji niebieskim i czerwonym czakrą, która tworzy wirującą czarną kulę energii. W ostatniej chwili, Sasuke postanawia uderzyć Naruto w klatce piersiowej, a nie nadziać go z Chidori. Podobnie, Naruto drapie tylko drapie Sasuke, podważania chłopca wcześniej kpina i minimalizowanie skutków Rasenganem. Coraz bliżej, Kakashi wyczuwa ogromne czakry i mówi do Pakkuna, żeby się pośpieszył. Naruto i Sasuke są pozostawione wewnątrz w kręgu, patrząc ze smutkiem na siebie. Wizja Sasuke i Naruto młodszego pokazuje dwie tworzą pięczęci jako symbol przyjaźni, i uśmiech. Jasne światło powoli rozprasza ujawniając nieprzytomnego Naruto z Sasuke stoi nad nim. Światło słoneczne rozbija się przez chmury, oświetlając dwóch chłopców, i koncentruje do punktu na twarzy Naruto. Sasuke patrzy w dół na Naruto, podczas gdy jego ochraniacz rozluźnia się i opada na ziemię. Zaczyna padać deszcz. Sasuke jest niszczone przez ostry ból w ramieniu i spada na czworakach patrząc Naruto prosto w twarz. Chwilę później, Kakashi przybywa na miejsce, ale Sasuke nie znajduje. Kakashi powoli podnosi upadłego Naruto, przeprasza za to, że nie przybył na czas, i potwierdza to, co musi być zdesperowany wysiłku Naruto uratować swojego przyjaciela. Sasuke spaceruje po lesie atakowany przez wspomnienia z rodzicami i bratem. Znów przypomina ostatnie słowa Itachiego do niego, że aby odblokować jego Mangekyō Sharingan musi zabić swojego najbliższego przyjaciela. Powracając na wodospad, Pakkun i Kakashi omówiają ironię Naruto i Sasuke walki w Dolinie Końca i niekończące walk świata ninja. Naruto powoli otwiera oczy, ukazując wybór Sasuke aby móc bez zabijania go. Wracając do Sasuke w lesie, chłopak twierdzi, że nie zrobi, jak uważa jego brat, i że będzie on uzyskać moc we swój własny sposób. Sasuke następnie idzie w ciemność. Deszcz zatrzymuje i Kakashiego i Pakkun głowica do domu. Tajemniczy mężczyzna w płaszczu Akatsuki wznosi się z ziemi i zauważa, że rzeczy stają się ciekawe. Występujące postacie Kategoria:Odcinki